An electric submersible pump (ESP) can include a stack of impeller and diffuser stages where the impellers are operatively coupled to a shaft driven by an electric motor. Various forces exist during operation as fluid is propelled from lower stages to upper stages of the ESP stack. Various technologies, techniques, etc. described herein may help to balance forces between two or more stages.